


The killing moon

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, F/M, First Kiss, Samwena, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: My own take in the scene between Sam and Rowena in the 15x03 promo.





	The killing moon

**Author's Note:**

> I pray they aten't going to kill her in episode 3... They two deserve so much more, more time and happiness together and I think this song was made for them so here The killing moon was born.

_Under blue moon I saw you_

_So soon you'll take me_

_Up in your arms_

_Too late to beg you or cancel it_

**The killing moon-Echo & The bunnymen**

"You can't put the rest of the world in danger to save me." Rowena told him softly with a tired smile, her eyes sad after so long she was feeling her heart breaking even after swearing she'd never love again so she wouldn't get hurt and be weak.

But she didn't thought she'd become weak loving Sam Winchester, it'd made her stronger so she could plead him to fulfill the prophecy and kill her. The witch took one hand to Sam's face watching his hazel eyes full of tears and he shook his head.

The night had come and outside the bunker the apocalyptic battle had started, explosions being heard but in that moment all that mattered were Rowena and Sam.

"I can't Rowena, please." Sam begged his hoarse voice failing while he stared at the redhead witch in front of him and in that moment he realized he loved her, he loved the witch in an intense way and now he'd to watch her suffer because of him so he turned his face slowly, kissing gently the palm of her hand with love.

"My dear, we need to break this link between you and God so we can attack and stop Him from destroying his own creation, this world you've always wanted to save."

"And this spell will drain the life of whose to use." Sam knew he was losing this argue against the witch and he closed his hands in fists knowing that soon he wouldn't see her anymore and that they had lose too much time arguing over the years.

"I know... I just wanted to have more time with you."

Rowena closed her eyes, her red lisp parted while she kept caressing his face and a tears finally slipped down her face and fell between them. She just wanted a little more time with him.

Sam saw her tear fall when she'd said those words he'd always wanted to hear and now feeling the fear of running out of time and, his strong feelings for her the hunter took a hand to her waist, pressing the delicate witch against his body while burying the other in her red hair, staring at her surprised eyes which shone and he whispered hoarsely:

"Doesn't matter what happen I love you and I always will Rowena MacLeod."

"Samuel..." The witch started crying softly, her hand falling from his face, her body paralyzed while he kept her against his and then Sam kissed her with passion.

The kiss tasted of the tea they'd drunk early with the witch's tears that now were mixing with Sam's which started falling too and he felt his heart beat faster for her, smelling her sweet scent and feeling her body molding to his.

For a moment Rowena didn't kiss him back, paralyzed in surprise with the action while feeling his lips moving over hers.

And then feeling her heart beating faster Rowena seemed to wake up and kissed him back, guiding one hand to his chest, caressing him over his flannel shirt and feeling loved for the first time in her 300 years, by the haunter who involved her body with his, his big hand massaging her waist from over the fabric of her dress.

When they were breathless Rowena broke the kiss, her face flushed and with a beautiful smile on her face where now happy tears shone in her green eyes and she took her free hand to his face again and whispered:

"I'll love you forever Samuel, in heaven or empty, you'll be in my heart. Loving you made me stronger."

"C'me here..." Touched by the woman's words Sam pulled her into another kiss and even knowing they were running out of time they needed that moment.

Sam then led her through the hall toward his bedroom, their fingers intertwining until the first article of clothes started to fall to the floor in the dark room, illuminated only by the lamp on the bedside table and they kissed with passion.


End file.
